


Inktober: Cage

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Established Relationship, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve hit the ground hard. Pain spiked through his side, like the Hulk had punched him in the ribs. Steve bit down a groan of pain. Whatever these aliens had given him, it was making him weak.





	Inktober: Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166840752388/inktober-cage).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve hit the ground hard. Pain spiked through his side, like the Hulk had punched him in the ribs. Steve bit down a groan of pain. Whatever these aliens had given him, it was making him weak.

Beside him, Bucky hit the ground, followed by Clint.

The cage door slammed shut. The clank of a lock and the hum of electricity told Steve that the three of them were securely locked away in their cage. Steve coughed and pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

He looked over his shoulder and caught the shadows of their captors disappearing down the corridor.

Steve scrambled to Bucky and Clint, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Blood dripped out of a cut from Clint’s forehead. He hissed in pain and stared at the ceiling.

Bucky clutched the shoulder of his metal arm. “Jesus, it feels like my shoulder is going to be torn in two. What the fuck did they inject me with?”

Steve covered his mouth as he coughed. “Something that makes us not so super.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. He tried to sit up, but he collapsed. He cursed then fumbled to grab Steve’s hand. “Don’t you dare get sick and die on me now.”

Clint rubbed at his cut. “Other than a headache, I feel fine.”

“Maybe the injection and serum don’t mix-” Steve doubled over with coughs.

“Shit.” Bucky looked around the cage. “They didn’t get Tony or the others right?”

Steve shook his head. Tony had contacted the Guardians before the Avengers had gone into battle. Steve never thought he’d be so thankful that Tony had hit it off with the Guardians. Seeing Tony so happy with the Guardians (mostly Peter Quill and Gamora) had set off Steve’s jealousy like no other. It had also been the kick Steve needed to get his act together to treat Tony like a human being and friend, and not like some obstacle he had to overcome. The year that had followed after that had been full of confrontations and heightened emotions, but once Tony and him made it through it, not only had they become a couple, but they had started to form something with Clint and Bucky as well.

“Tony and the others are going to come for us, but we still need a plan,” Steve said.

Clint nodded then winced.

“Sounds nice.” Bucky grunted. He screwed his eyes shut against the pain. “So what’s the plan?”

“No idea,” Steve answered. “But whatever plan we come up with, we need to remove your arm. You’re not moving anywhere with it still attached.”

Bucky made a pained sound. “Son of a bitch, I knew you were going to say that.”

 


End file.
